


The Hot Topical

by Eternallydeancas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 10.20 deleted scene, Claire Novak's birthday!, Dean and Cas are so married, M/M, idk how else to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternallydeancas/pseuds/Eternallydeancas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at what happened when it was Claire's birthday and Cas insisted on getting his not-daughter a present.</p>
<p>Or wherein Dean and Cas go to the mall together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hot Topical

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I posted this to tumblr like four months ago...

“What do teenagers even want for their birthdays, nowadays?” Dean trails slightly behind Cas, eyeing each of the shops warily. They pass a Victoria’s Secret as the associates are pulling its gate down and Dean remembers his own eighteenth involving pink, satiny panties.

“Her jeans often have holes in them,” Cas says, clearing his throat and coming to a stop in front of an Abercrombie & Fitch. “Why is there a large picture of a naked man on the wall?”

Dean sputters, choking on the iced coffee drink he’ll deny buying if asked. “How about something more… Her key?” He wheels Cas around by the shoulders, nodding toward the Hot Topic across from them.

“And what is more ‘her key’?” Cas turns to look at him before looking back. “Oh.”

The store, true to the one Charlie made him go to once, is smaller than any store has a right to be. The walls, painted as black as the floor, are covered with t-shirts and records of modern bands. Dean doesn’t recognize anything, save for the Supernatural display to the left of the door. Unfortunately, Cas sees it at the same time.

“Is that-”

“Hey, we’re closing soon but can I help you find anything?” A salesgirl with her septum pierced appears out of nowhere, saving Dean from a moment of mortification. “Oh, are you into Supernatural?” She asks when she sees Cas staring at the merchandise. “I can’t wait for the movies.”

Dean’s “Oh my god,” is enough to earn him a look from Cas and, yeah, he probably shouldn’t throw the word around as much as he does but come on. A friggin’ movie?

“We are looking for something worthy of an eighteen year old woman,” Cas explains to the confused clerk. “Particularly one who has been through…a lot. It is her birthday. Is there anything you might recommend?”

“Stuffed animals usually work,” the girl offers after a moment’s contemplation. Her eyes light up. “And we just got a shipment of Grumpy Cats today! I can grab one for you?”

The statement is phrased as a question so Cas looks to Dean for confirmation. Dean shrugs, too busy openly gaping at the Supernatural display. There’s a Ouija board with the faces of three guys - Cas, Sam, and himself, as portrayed from the new movie, he supposes. What the hell is wrong with the world?

He’s shaking his head as Cas gives the store another once over. “We will take the cat.”

“Awesome!” The girl grins and disappears through a curtain at the back of the store. She reemerges seconds later, a white stuffed animal tucked under her arm.

“I gotta say,” she types in the price and asks if they have a rewards card. They do not. “It’s really sweet when parents come in looking for stuff for their kids. I hope your daughter likes this little guy.” She then places the cat and their receipt in a black plastic bag. “Have a good night!”

Dean hands the bag to Cas, having kept silent through the whole exchange, and wonders just how often they’re mistaken as a couple. Today’s the first time they’ve been mistaken for parents so that’s something. He was too tired to correct the girl but he wonders why Cas didn’t. Probably because Claire’s sort of his kid.

Another thought stops Dean short just as they’re exiting the mall and nearing Baby.

“Wait a minute,” he says, grabbing the bag from Cas’ hand. “Lemme see this.”

He reaches in and pulls out the stuffed animal.

“I just paid thirty dollars for an ugly toy?!”

“Technically you committed fraud for a stuffed animal,” Cas corrects him and begins walking again.

Dean goes to the driver’s side of the car and slides in to unlock the door for Cas. “Don’t you get all technical on me, buddy. Let’s just hope Claire likes this stupid thing enough to listen to you.”

“I refuse to take part in a mundane argument with you, Dean,” Cas replies. “Not when there are more pressing issues to attend to.”

“Now there’s something we can agree on.”

Cas sighs and turns on the radio, careful to turn it to the volume Dean likes. And Dean, well. Dean chooses to ignore the Married Couple feel the conversation gave him and drives to the motel in patented silence.

 


End file.
